Kiss From A Rose
by Chicho1
Summary: Schuldig comes home early... A side story to 'Warm', pairing: SchudligxYohji.


_Author's Whiney Excuses_: I wanted to let you all know that I _don't _own the song '_Kiss From A Rose_'by Seal. The song is in _"italics" _if anyone has difficulty differentiating from the song and the story. Yeah. 

~Chicho 

**__**

~*~*~*~

**__**

Kiss From A Rose 

Leaning in the doorway entrance to the living room, Schuldig placed his hands in his dark, brown leather, jacket pockets. He watched silently, as his lover danced unwittingly in front of him. Yohji's waist long, wavy blonde hair was pulled into a loose knot, a few tresses escaping, flying about his face as he bent and swayed to the music. His eyes were closed, veiling the lovely pair of emerald jewels that expressed a sea of emotions. 

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me."

Schuldig had been at the hospital psychoanalyzing one of his patients' files, when reports of a snowstorm came in on the radio he had been listening to in his office. He had decided to go home early, so as not to run into the early stages of the blizzard. He'd been expecting Yohji to still be asleep, snuggled warmly underneath the pounds of sheets and down comforter on their bed. 

Instead, there was Yohji: still in his soft, dark blue, plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. And somewhere in-between getting out of bed and turning on the stereo, a too-long, dark green, button-up sweater had been thrown into the mix. 

The sweater swayed softly on either side of Yohji and his eyelids fluttered as he continued to dance to the light tune drifting out from the stereo. His arms went up and his hands twisted into his golden hair. His head was thrown back and he rocked his hips from side to side. His mouth moved in silent words, caught up in the throws of the music… 

__

"Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen."   


Schuldig rested his head against the wall. He felt a small tugging on his lips that started as a small smile and eventually turned into a wider one. 

He could still remember his life before Yohji, when he was still going to Tokyo University. His life consisted of only studying, collage, and grades. Brad had tried to get him out to a social event of some kind once, but had failed miserably. Schuldig still didn't know if it was because he had been determined not to go, or because Bradley Crawford just didn't _do_ anything that remotely resembled helpfulness. Though, now that he thought about it, it was probably both. Still, either way, he didn't get out much, which would have been unheard of now in his life. 

But then one night of his uneventful life, everything changed. He had gone out for a study break, walking down the streets of Tokyo, surveying the nightlife, when he ran into his blonde angel for the first time. 

Yohji had been dressed to impress, wearing skin-tight, black leather pants and a sinuous golden crop top. Over the crop top he wore a soft, black leather jacket on to fight off the slight midnight chill. He had his hair pulled back in a gum band, but tendrils of golden silk had escaped the band, cascading over his shoulders like a waterfall, framing his beautiful face. His eyelids and cheekbones had sparkled with white glitter. And to complete the ensemble he wore a golden hoop in his right, honey tanned, ear lob. 

At that moment in time, Schuldig had known he'd been hooked to that golden god. The old line of 'hook-line-and-sinker' had never rung a truer note than at that moment. 

"Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah."

Schuldig smirked as he thought about that night. Yohji had made him go clubbing with him and had put up with his refusals and complaining. Then, after getting Schuldig's cell phone number and address, Yohji had spent almost every day with him after that night. 

Yohji had also, studied with him and accompanied him to class after they found out that they went to the same collage. And they had become friends after an uncomfortable few months in the beginning. But after a time Schuldig had learnt that Yohji meant more to him than as just a simple companion. 

__

"And now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

Yohji had confused Schuldig at first. He hadn't thought that Yohji was attracted to anything or anyone except for women; gods only knew how many the blonde had slept with before he had met Schuldig. But then Yohji would flirt with him as any other woman he found interesting. 

They skirted around the prospect of a deeper relationship for longer than a few years. Then, when both had had enough and finally gave into temptation, they were almost caught by a superintendent in the university's library. They had to exaggerate and charade more than they did in a month, to get themselves out of the clutches of the gruff old man that had found them. 

__

  
"There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say."

Schuldig remembered that first kiss with adore. It was furious with pent-up sexual tension, yet gentle and sweet with friendship and reverence. They had known that if they got into a relationship they would be in it for the 'long haul', so-to-speak. 

It took Schuldig a long while before he could admit to himself, and to Yohji, that he loved the blonde. He knew that he cared for Yohji more than just friends do for friends, but his feelings for the other man went far deeper than that. 

He had been a fool, trying to deny the fact that he cared for the blonde more than just the norm in a typical boyfriend way. But after a time, he realized that he couldn't fool himself anymore and couldn't deny that he loved the other man. 

"You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby   
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"

Yohji had become everything to Schuldig. It even scared him, as much as wanted to deny it, but it did. He had never had such strong feelings for anyone in his life before. So, to have them know was a complete volte-face. He didn't really know what to do with himself and his growing infatuation with Yohji. But in the end he just let what would come to be, come. 

__

"But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and 

The light that you shine can be seen."

Schuldig broke out of his line thoughts and looked out of the large, floor-to-ceiling living room window, noticing that it was snowing. He smiled slightly and turned his attention back to his lover. 

Yohji was still dancing. The pace was more fluent, yet decidedly far more complicated than before. His hips swayed and his feet moved in a beautiful pattern. His arms twisted with ease, (obtained only by the frequent dancing he did over the years), in graceful patterns to compliment his feet in the dance. Then he swirled and finally opened his eyes, gasping in surprise at the sight of his flame haired lover. 

__

"Baby,   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah."

Yohji quickly recovered his bearings though, and returned to his dancing with half lidded eyes, beckoning. Yohji's hips swayed sensually and his hands wandered over his body meaningfully as he watched Schuldig. At Yohji's small grin Schuldig started forward, smirking widely in return. 

__

"Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey,   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
…And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose   
…Been kissed by a rose on the grey."

Schuldig went behind Yohji and wrapped his arms around the lean waist. He swayed from side to side with Yohji as the blonde's arms traveled up to wrap around Schuldig's head. Yohji's fingers entangled themselves in Schuldig's mass of fiery locks, massaging gently at the back of his skull. 

__

"There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say."

Schuldig rested his chin on his blonde lover's shoulder and turned his face into the crook of Yohji's neck, kissing the tanned skin there. His eyes slid shut and he began lifting Yohji's t-shirt up at the hem, kneading the toned abdomen found there. Soon his fingers traveled to the golden bar that was pierced into Yohji's bellybutton, playing with it in one hand and continuing kneading with the other. 

__

"You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.   
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"

Schuldig lifted his head up and breathed in the fragrance of his golden lover's sent of cloves, peach shampoo, and cheap cologne. He knew he would never tire of that smell. Never. 

__

  
"But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and 

The light that you shine can be seen."

Yohji turned his face to Schuldig. His eyes were half lidded and dark with anticipation. His breathing had quickened a tad and there was a small pink tinge to his cheeks. 

Yohji's eyes seemed unable to focus just on Schuldig's eyes and roamed his whole face. Then finally they landed and stayed in place, gazing at Schuldig's perfect bow lips. 

__

"Baby,   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah."

Yohji whispered Schuldig's name softly before his lips were claimed. Schuldig's grip on Yohji tightened as the dancing slowed, almost to a stop but not quite. Yohji's hands drifted from their position in Schuldig's hair, to be tenderly placed on top of Schuldig's bigger ones. 

__

"Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

Their fingers entwined and they continued to kiss at a leisurely pace. Yohji drew both of their entwined hands around to his sides, bringing them into a warm acceptance. 

__

"Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah."

Schuldig slowly broke the kiss and started trailing butterfly kisses down Yohji's jaw line to his neck. Yohji arched his neck, giving into the kisses and happily accepting to be marked. 

He made a contented sigh as Schuldig suckled gently at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Schuldig made sure he left a bruise. He then proceeded to nuzzle away the collar of the t-shirt and sweater over Yohji's slim shoulder. 

__

"And now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

Schuldig's embrace tightened and he nuzzled into Yohji's neck once more. He then kissed Yohji's shoulder tenderly, still swaying to the music of the stereo. Schuldig laid his cheek against Yohji's shoulder and they continued to dance well into the evening. 

__

"Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey."   


~*~*~*~

Author's Whine Again: I was thinking about making this a continuation of a bigger, more complex story. It would, obviously, be a YohjixSchu pairing, so tell me if you want it. I already have a plot and everything for it, I only need you readers to tell me what you think! Bye! =^.~= 


End file.
